


Rain On Me

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo gets home from work late, and decides to sneak in on Ueda's shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/)**floppy_snoopi**.

Ryo slides his hands down Ueda's sides, loving the way Ueda purrs and leans back into his touch. "Ryo," he murmurs, leaning his head against Ryo's shoulder.

"Hey," Ryo chuckles, bringing his arms around Ueda's waist and hugging him close. He kisses Ueda's shoulder lightly. "Sorry I'm late; got held up at work--"

"I know," Ueda sighs, his fingers tapping a sweet rhythm onto Ryo's hands. "It's okay. You don't have to apologise every time."

"Yes, I do," Ryo says, kissing Ueda's neck. "Because I am sorry."

"Okay... so how're you gonna make it up to me?" Ueda asks, sliding out of Ryo's embrace and facing him. "By sneaking into my shower and letting your dinner grow cold?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of sex in the shower," Ryo replies, bringing a hand up to brush Ueda's wet hair off his face. Ueda rolls his eyes.

"Must we have sex everywhere--"

"Yes," Ryo replies simply, shrugging his shoulders. "You're hot, and I'm horny."

"You're always horny--" Ueda starts to reply, but Ryo interrupts with a kiss to his lips. "I hate you," Ueda sighs, wrapping his arms around Ryo's neck and bringing him closer.

Ryo ignores that, deepening the kiss and bringing Ueda's body closer to his own. Ueda hums into the kiss and hits Ryo on the arm lightly. Ryo ignores that, too.

His kisses move down to Ueda's neck and then to his collarbones, biting down slightly so he feels Ueda shiver in his hold. He chuckles against Ueda's skin and once again ignores the slap that Ueda gives him, moving his hands down to Ueda's torso and thumbing the skin at his waist. "Now I'm not the only one horny," he murmurs, and Ueda groans.

"Just fuck me," Ueda moans, tilting his head back when Ryo moves to lick his ear. "Shit, Ryo--"

Ryo keeps a tube of lube in the shower for these kinds of situations - Ryo tends to sneak in on Ueda's showers quite a lot - and he grabs it, quickly pouring some on his fingers and rubbing his fingers together. "How do you--" he starts to ask, but Ueda just shakes his hair out of his eyes and turns around, placing his hands on the shower wall and spreading his legs invitingly.

"Will this do?" he asks, but there's this tiny little smirk on his face that he can't hide and Ryo's rushing forward, kissing him harshly as his fingers wander down to where he knows Ueda wants him.

He presses one finger in and Ueda moans, ducking his head down because he knows Ryo loves the way his muscles move when he does that. Ryo runs his other hand down Ueda's back, holding his own moan in when he feels those muscles shift under his fingers. His hand goes to wrap around Ueda's erection as payback and he loves the shocked gasp Ueda gives him in return when he starts stroking it; he adds another finger and groans when he feels Ueda buck back onto them.

"Ryo, now," Ueda demands, and who is Ryo to deny his Highness? Ryo pulls his fingers out and bites Ueda's ear when the other whimpers; Ueda keens and lurches forward into the funnel of Ryo's hand still around his cock. Ryo pours more lube onto himself and chuckles at the second whimper that comes from Ueda at the loss of Ryo's hand but it soon turns into a satisfied groan when Ryo pushes in.

Ueda gasps, carefully shifting so he's got a better grip against the wall when Ryo starts thrusting. Ryo's got his hands on Ueda's hips, gripping tightly as he thrusts in and out. Ueda's shuddering beneath him and he reaches a hand around to pump him in time with his thrusts; his efforts are rewarded by Ueda moaning against and rocking back onto him. "Ryo," he purrs, and Ryo leans forward to kiss the nape of Ueda's neck as well as he can in this position.

But it's not enough, so Ryo pauses to grab one of Ueda's legs and lift it up at the knee, carefully moving them so they don't slip in the water still beating down upon them. It makes everything so much hotter and wetter, but much more dangerous, and Ryo's had his fare share of hitting his head on the shower tiles. Mostly because Ueda likes to give him blowjobs in the shower and doesn't pause to think that Ryo's legs don't work that well when there's an Ueda between them. His knees like giving out in those instances.

Ueda gasps again, turning his head as far as he can to seek Ryo's lips out. They're closer, like this, closer to each other, and Ueda shivers when Ryo presses against that spot. He doesn't say anything or make any noise, but his body rocks back and his eyes close, and Ryo knows he's right there. He keeps thrusting in and out, in and out, until Ueda bites his lip and ducks his head down again, moaning loudly as he comes.

Ryo's not there yet - he doesn't know how he's held out for so long, with Ueda looking like that. Ueda's squeezing around his cock as he tries to push through and Ueda does this thing with his hips that make him lose it. He's quiet when he comes but he shakes violently, his legs turning to jelly as he pulls out. He carefully sits by the wall, the water getting in his face and making him feel all clammy, now, but he doesn't care because Ueda's crawling into his lap and kissing him softly, pushing the hair out of his face just like Ryo had done before.

"Next time," Ueda pants, "We do it my way."

"How do you mean?" Ryo asks, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to Ueda's shoulder.

"I'm thinking... you holding me up against the wall, my legs wrapped around your waist..." Ueda says, kissing Ryo's neck. "Then I could see when you come - I like that. I like watching your face when you lose it--"

"It's way too soon for you to be talking like this," Ryo growls, and kisses Ueda harshly. "I think I'll be late home from work tomorrow; be sure to be in the shower when I come home. And the next day. And the day after that," he says, nipping at Ueda's ear again.

Ueda laughs. "Okay," he whispers. "But the day after that, I get to top."

"That was never an option--!" Ryo yells, but Ueda's smirking and climbing off him to turn the shower off.

"Our water bill is going to be ridiculously high," Ueda muses.

"You aren't topping--"

"Why not? Scared?" Ueda chuckles.

"Not at all!" Ryo reponds. "Just-- I want-- ...I hate you."

"No you don't." Ueda wraps a towel around his waist and passes one to Ryo, who is still on the floor. "You love me."

"Yeah. Just a little."

"A lot."

"That, too."

\--the end


End file.
